Acceptance:Students/Isla Aguado
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences.The first thing you need to know about Isla is that she's terrified of water. Put her anywhere near a sea or a river and she'll have a complete meltdown. Which is kind of the worst possible thing to happen when she's a water nymph. She's a rather stubborn person. She likes to get her own way, but she's willing to compromise for other people's needs. She's a calm, quiet person who is easy to get along with and is really more of a listener than a talker. Like her father, she loves the outdoors and can be seen spending most of her time there. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. Isla Aguado was born to two water nymphs, neither of which she'd ever learn the names of. Shortly after her birth, her father took her and fled, wanting something other than the life of a water nymph for his child. He left her on the doorstep of a young couple, who had been trying for quite some time to have a child of their own, with only a simple not containing her name and asking them to care for her. The couple saw the child as their savour. She was in need of someone to care for, and they were in need of a child to care for. Tyler and Amelia Edwards raised the child as their own. They didn't care that she wasn't. As far as they were concerned, she was just that. Isla grew up in a happy home, with two loving parents. She knew from the start she was adopted. But the couple made sure she never felt any less of their child. And when, years later they adopted another child 8 years older than Isla, . They made sure their newly adopted son felt accepted and loved too. It was shortly after Isla's sixth birthday that the accident, as she came to call it in the times she was forced to talk about it, happened. Her parent's had taken her to the beach with some family friends with children around her age. Isla had been climbing the rocks with a girl around her age, despite being told firmly by her parents not to. But they'd been too busy with the other little kids to notice them. They'd been so proud of themselves, they'd climbed up into one of the tallest rocks. But that was when the other girl slipped. Off the rock and into the sea below. Isla doesn't remember much about what happened next. The doctors say she went into shock. The psychiatrists said it was normal to block the traumatic event out of her head. Her parents said she'd screamed. But all she knew, was one moment her best friend was there. The next she was gone. Since that day, Isla had never been able to go anywhere near body's of water. She'd have nightmares almost everynight about the day. She'd wake screaming, drawing her parents and her older brother to her room. It also began the string of psychiatrists that she saw over the next few years. She coultdn't blame her parents, she knew they only wanted the best for her. But they couldn't really understand what it was like to have everyone think you're crazy. And so, at the age of 10. She managed to begin hiding her nightmares, and two years later. The psychiatrists visits stopped. Her parents believed she really had recovered. For the next four years she hid her nightmares from her parents, the only person who knew. Was her brother. He worried for her, and in the beginning he wanted to tell their parents. But she quickly convinced him otherwise. It was shortly after her 16th birthday the letter arrived. From an academy they'd never heard of. Offering her a free scholorship to, what claimed to be, a prestigious school. Her parents had been ecstatic and had agreed instantly. (After an hour long phone call with a member of the staff). It was only when Isla arrived at the school, after she'd been introduced to the school. That she was told what she was. The school had recieved an anonomous tip, informing them of her heritage. They'd monitored her, and they too agreed that she was a nymph. A water nymph to be exact. Understandable, Isla was terrified. She hated water, and yet here she was. The daughter of two water nymphs. She was told it was too dangerous for her to live in the human world without understanding her abilities. And so, Isla found herself stuck, with nowhere else to turn. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? Emily Rudd What species is your character? water nymph What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University 11th grade Anything else you would like to add? Signature: Comments Category:Student Accepted Category:Acceptance